


Problem Solved

by IceCubes



Category: Castle
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Incest, Incest Play, Masturbation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCubes/pseuds/IceCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill. Alexis watches her dad and Kate fuck, and masturbates to it...and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solved

This has stopped being a minor problem, and started becoming a major one. Ever since breaking up with Pi and replacing her grandmother (temporarily) back to the loft, Alexis hasn’t quite been able to satisfy herself as she needs. Her vibrator has been doing its best, but it isn’t the same. Not since she started enjoying a regular sex life- and whatever other complaints she had about Pi (plenty), performance in bed wasn’t one of them. With her relationship with her dad still on the mend, she doesn’t want to bring home anyone at random, even if she is in her 20s now. Hence the slowly ratcheting sense of frustration.

Cold showers haven’t helped. Neither has exercise. She’s just sort of left with this constant heat and dull throb between her legs, like right now. One hand wanders down now, as she lies in bed on Saturday morning, finding herself unsurprisingly slick to the touch. The other hand palms a breast, flicking an achingly stiff nipple.

On top of that, there were the more than slightly disturbing images and fantasies that flickered through her head when she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander these days. Most of them featured- she allowed the thought to take shape in her head, solidify- her dad and Kate. Kate’s tongue pressed against her most intimate areas, or fingers interlaced through her red locks as they met breast to breast, hip to hip, rubbing against each other. Or her dad, his thickness stretching her out, his blue eyes on her filled not just with paternal love but lust. Taking his shaft into her mouth, swallowing his seed. Being in between them, her mouth in between Kate’s legs, her dad firmly lodged inside her, driving in and out, filling her up. Moaning out “Dad…” as he took her from behind, or she writhed and bucked on top of him. She had to clamp her legs together at the flood that particular image generated. The more depraved the act, the more it turns her on.

Her fingers piston faster through her wetness, the heel of the palm of her other hand grinding down against her swollen desire. Green eyes and blue eyes, long lithe limbs and broad biceps and all other things a slide show in her mind till a minor release shakes through her, leaving her shivering but still jonesing for a better high, still aching for proper release. She has taken the edge off, but only momentarily.

She wonders if her high sex drive is genetically inherited. Certainly moving back into the loft just as her dad and Kate have come back from their honeymoon is not helping matters. Twice she’s caught them in the middle of hardcore make-out sessions which leads to them scampering to the bedroom after they notice she’s there. Once she came downstairs for a drink of water in the middle of the night, and was pretty sure she hear Kate moaning. She stuck around to listen, but was disappointed. Once in the morning she’s actually pretty sure that Kate came out for a drink of water wearing her father’s shirt, a post-sex high replete with flushed face and swollen lips and not much else, and Alexis could practically smell her dad on her as they brushed past each other in the kitchen. And that had led to an escape straight back upstairs to her bed and three straight orgasms instead of the early morning jog she’d been planning.

Her fingers keep circling her sensitive bundle of nerves, heated and slippery. These thoughts aren’t helping, just fogging her mind with that never-ending vicious circle of arousal till she can’t think.

Instead she rolls out of bed. It is early in the morning on the weekend, but maybe she can distract herself with breakfast or something. Slipping on a t-shirt and sweatpants over her nakedness, she pads downstairs.

Almost instantly she can hear something from their bedroom.

It is indistinct and muffled, but a mixture of curiosity and, honestly, lust makes her drift silently at first towards her dad’s study. The sounds become somewhat clearer. Whimpers and gasps at first and then a much more distinct, throaty rasp.

“Castle…”

Oh dear God. She presses her thighs insistently together, but it isn’t enough. That drench of excitement, that itch that cannot be scratched, returns. Through the wall of books, she can see their bedroom is not quite closed. A sliver of it is open, hence the fact she can hear what will fuel her imagination for the next thousand nights.

She swallows drily, the haze of lust in total operational control of her body. Some part of her prattles on about how terrible an idea this is, but she silences it simply by pushing one hand down her pants, over the neatly trimmed landing strip and against her engorged self, everything hot and pulsating, silky to touch. Almost on autopilot she’s drifted over to just past the desk, an angle from where she can see…

Oh fuck.

Kate’s head is bowed, and she’s clearly on her knees facing the headboard of the bed. Two fists tightly hold on to the frame as she moves rhythmically. The sliver of the door opening just about allows her to see the arch of her naked back, the hair draped loosely around her ears, the curve of her breasts falling into shadow. One hand moves off to grope herself while the other keeps Kate steady, first pawing at her nipple and then moving down between her legs. Clearly her dad is just beyond her field of vision, driving into Kate. Alexis can just picture him now, naked and sweat-sheened, shaft sliding in and out of Kate, setting the pace to keep her on edge, just on the edge of the cliff till she shatters completely.

“Fuck me, Castle. Harder.” Every word out of Kate’s mouth is thick with need, with the raw jagged edge of the same greed that races through her own body.

“Oh Kate, Jesus fucking Christ, you’re so tight and wet.” If Kate’s words were a tinder, a spark, his words were a roaring flame. The rough, scratchy growl, the way they came out in between breaths, in rhythm with the way Kate was rocking. For just a moment, Alexis had to close her eyes to imagine the whole plateau in her head, and at that she came for the first time, fluttering and clenching against her fingers, teeth grimly shut so no word sound would escape.

It wasn’t enough, not even a hundredth or a thousandth of enough. She opened her eyes again to watch. Every image is now burned into her head, her own thrusting fingers unable to keep up with her rebuilding need, with the furnace in the pit of her stomach, scorching its way through every nerve ending. She can literally feel herself dripping onto her pants, a wet spot forming, but she doesn’t care, she can’t care, her eyes fixated on the view and the sounds. If there was any suitable furniture in the room, she’d be humping it like a dog in heat. She doesn’t care.

“Oh yes Daddy, fuck your little girl.”

She stills. Shakes her head, because she must have imagined Kate saying that, as she has imagined saying it hundreds of times in her own head, the lines of fantasy and reality blurring. No matter it had come in Kate’s husky, raspy voice.

“Come for baby girl, come for you daddy, come all over me.”

That is not her imagination. That set off another rolling series of shockwaves through her as she thrusts another finger inside herself, smooth walls trembling as she squeezed her core of nerve endings with her other hand.

This was everything. This was beyond what she could have imagined, her deepest and darkest desire playing out virtually in front of her. Her heart thudded rapidly against her chest and she felt so light-headed that the air itself seemed starved of oxygen.

And then Kate tilted her head at exactly the right angle at exactly the right time, green eyes growing wide at the sight of her standing then, both hands down her pants, a wet patch formed at her crotch, heat still rushing through her body. The moment froze in time, stretching out as those cat-like green pools turned predatory, a grin licking over Kate’s lips. She silently crooked one finger at Alexis.

Her body gave her no choice but to obey.

Her world collapses to the door in front of her and the room beyond it as she walks forward, that light-headed feeling, as if she’s dreaming, the universe shifted on its axis, permeating every inch and pore of her.

The door creaks slightly as she pushes against, and her dad looks up at her, pupils dilated, large hands spanning Kate’s hips. Confusion mars his face but also undeniable longing as his eyes flicker over her.

“Castle, do not stop.” Kate’s voice is a whipcrack. “Alexis, sit.” She tilts her chin towards a chair at the side of the bedroom, and Alexis is glad to reach it because her knees are buckling.

“Good girl.” Kate’s voice switches from commanding to cajoling, and another minor spasm of release runs through her. Her father’s eyes are still locked onto her, drinking her in as greedily as she is taking them. He has stilled though, and now Kate’s doing all the moving, in control, rolling and grinding her hips deliberately. It is hypnotic, the camber of her flanks and the golden sheen of her skin.

But if they’re going to look at her, she may as well give them something to look at. A shimmy of her hips makes her sweatpants pool at her feet, and she arches her back to get rid of the t-shirt. Hard, pebbly peaks of her breasts point straight out into the air.

“Look at your little girl, Rick, all grown up. All sinful curves.” Kat’s voice is a stage whisper, intended for them both. “Look at the mess she’s made in her pants watching us. Wanting us. You do want us, don’t you baby?”

She can only nod her head.

“Play with yourself then. Watch us.” Kate’s voice is hypnotic, soft yet uncompromising, silk hiding steel. Not that she needs an invitation. “Harder, Castle. Fuck me harder while we watch your baby girl’s show for us.”

Three fingers easily find themselves inside her, her body wet and warm and accommodating, after she spread her legs lewdly to give them a better view. She timed each drive to match her dad’s thrusts into Beckett, her eyes initially fixed on his shaft, wishing it was ploughing into her instead, replacing her fingers.

Beckett’s dirty talk fades away, something about her little pink tongue and where it go, replaced by incoherent keening and whimpers. She lets her own moan out, not holding anything back. Her dad is all growls and grunts. A sexual symphony accompanied by the sound of skin-on-skin, by squelch of her fingers pistoning hard now. All of them are approaching their respective cliff-edges.

Her insides tense, a coil starting to tighten between her hips, nerve endings on fire again.

Kate breaks first, chanting her dad’s name, but eyes locked firmly on her. The way her release cracks her open, that flush and high that rides across her features- that is one of the hottest things Alexis has ever seen. She needs to make Kate look like that herself. She needs Kate to be riding her tongue or fingers when her features relax, when she loses control and threatens to shudder apart.

Her dad is there a moment later.

“Kate, oh dear god. Jesus, I’m coming!”

“Come inside me Rick, come inside me while Alexis watches.”

Her dad bucks at that, his glorious ass driving him forward, impaling Kate as he empties inside her, his eyes closed like he is having a religious experience. He probably is.

Watching that is enough. One last thrust of her fingers, fingertips curling against that special spot inside, the heel of her hand roughly pressing down on her enlarged button.

“Oh Dad! Kate! Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Everything releases at once, her whole body flying apart, her juices jetting out against her hand as the most intense orgasm she’s ever had in her life races through her body. She closes her eyes trying to ride out all the aftershocks, sensitive nerve endings afire down her spine to the vee between her legs, her mind blank to everything but the sheer physical presence of her own high. All she can do is keep her eyes closed and ride it out..and…and…

She opens them a moment later, or an eternity later- not sure which really. The air is thick and charged. Her dad and Kate are lying on the bed, watching her. Kate’s expression is satiated, smug, pleased. Her dad’s is an equal mix of worry and lust.

Alexis smiles. For the first time today she’s thinking clearly. She’s an adult, and she can take charge of her own actions. She decides to do so. She licks her lips unconsciously as she approaches the bed, her wetness still trickling down the inside of her thigh, a sway to her hips. This is a performance as much as anything else.

“That was the sexiest, hottest thing I’ve ever done.” Her voice is clear, if a little hoarse. “I came so hard I’ve squirted. I’ve never done that before, not even during actual sex let alone playing with myself.”

“It was pretty sexy.” Kate murmurs, eyes traveling up and down her body, tracing out her curves. Alexis likes that look on her, likes it a lot. Her dad doesn’t say anything, just waits.

She slides onto the bed. Kate is lying facing her, her dad is behind Kate. With one hand, the one still coated with the evidence of her claims she reaches out. Kate captures the hand at the wrist, bringing the fingers to her lips and then sucking them clean. Alexis waits, watches her dad watching the erotic display, blue eyes clouding lightly with desire again, the worry dissipating. Good.

“She tastes so good Castle, you’re going to love how she tastes.”

Her body shivers a little at the words, but in response all she does is lean in capture one of Kate’s nipples in her mouth, at first suckling and then flicking lightly with her tongue. Instantly she can feel the goosebumps on the other woman’s body.

She plays with for a moment, then leans over to do the same to the other, her fingers toying and rolling with the one she abandoned till both are stiff and hard to her touch, till she can hear the hitch in Kate’s breathing.

She then slides down, trailing her tongue and lips over Kate’s stomach, before pausing at her navel.

“It was so good that there is no way we’re not doing that again. You are both going to fuck me, and vice versa. I’ve been dreaming about it for way too long. It is happening.”

One finger trails down the outside of Kate’s flanks.

“But Al-“

“No dad. I’m an adult, I want this and you both want this. Don’t argue. Right Kate?”

“Right.” There is a note of merry finality in Kate’s voice, to match her amorous smile.

Alexis trails her mouth down further, between Kate’s legs. She’s shaven deliciously bare. Her dad’s length is now lying semi-flaccid in between those beautiful thighs, juices drying.

She runs her tongue along its span, for the first time but not the last, she vows. It is warm, and musky and tastes ever so good, salty and pungent with a mixture of them both. It twitches under her ministrations.

“See Dad?” Another twitch, another lick. She moves her fingers to cradle his sack.

“Your daughter. And your wife. Agree.” She punctuates each phrase with a lick, looking up at him the whole time, blue eyes meeting blue, projecting both belief and need. She ends by briefly sucking his tip, Kate’s fingers laced in her hair, till he’s semi-hard again.

Then she stops, and moves back across to Kate.

“Now recover, Daddy, while your baby girl cleans out your tasty spunk out of your wife. Just watch and wait, and be ready to take me with that nice, big tool of yours.” She winks at him, and he just groans in equal parts approval and surrender, rolling back from them a little.

Kate simply smiles and rolls over on her back, spreading her legs. Her first swipe of her tongue is straight over Kate’s no-doubt-tingling button, swollen and pink and angry and right in her eyeline. Kate takes charge straight away though, both hands now in her hair as they press her down into her opening, creamy and full and she starts licking at full pace till her stepmother starts mewling and bucking her hips.

Best. Morning. Ever.

\----------

A few weeks later, he’s running late from his meeting at Black Pawn, so when he opens the door to the loft and hears the sounds of sex from their bedroom, he’s not at all surprised. Of course they’ve started without him.

He starts losing his clothes on the way, leaving a trail of shirt, pants, socks and so forth behind him till he’s at the door in his boxers. He pauses for a moment to take in the sight in front of him. His wife is sitting with her back to the headboard, skin flushed, eyes rolled back into her head, driving her hips forward, gasps and whimpers indicating she’s in the throes of release. Probably not her first.

The cause is his beautiful daughter, crouched between her legs, ass up in the air, her wetness between her legs evident even from here. One of Kate’s hands is wrapped in her hair, tugging Alexis closer. The fact he can see her wedding band just makes the whole scene nastier and hotter.

It takes them a moment to notice him.

“Dad! Finally! Come on. I was just about task Kate to break out her strap on, but you’re here. Hurry up, I need you inside me.” She licks her lips, cleaning them temporarily of Kate’s juices, and nods invitingly, eyes large and greedy, staring at his bulge.

He never really can refuse his daughter anything when she asks like that. He steps out of his boxers and gets onto his knees behind her, hard and ready. She’s wet enough that he slides into her tight fluttering walls easily, and the way she bucks and writhes at that, he knows she came at that. His eyes traverse her body, the glorious curves of his baby girl’s ass slapping against his hips, her sweat-slicked back dimples and curved spine, to her orange-red mane. On her shoulders is now his wife’s legs, to get a better angle. His eyes follow up to meet green eyes, half-hooded, his wife biting her lower lip with a orgasmic smile dancing on her features as his daughter eats her out…

This is the life. A depraved, wonderful life.

He wets his forefinger with some of her own slickness and circles the tight brown-pink rosebud in front him between her cheeks. Alexis had been begging him to take her ass for days. Maybe it was time…

**Author's Note:**

> Never written anything quite this kinky before. Do leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
